matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega City
The Mega City (called the Metro World by the redpills who have studied its architecture) is the name of the large, sprawling metropolis in the Matrix where most of the events of The Matrix Trilogy take place. It is the home of many programs, redpills and bluepills. Purpose Mega City was created by the Machines to be a fictional living place for the minds of humankind while their bodies were being used as "batteries" in the Machine power plant. Mega City simulates comparable conditions and technology levels to those of the late 20 and early 21 centuries, a time prior to the war between humanity and machinery. Features The Mega City is split into four main districts: Downtown, International, Richland (ironically, this area is called the slums by the redpills), and Westview (or Barrens). Notable City Establishments: *Heart O' The City *Le Vrai *Heart O' The City Hotel Notes *The names of many of the streets, such as Wells and Lake, suggest that the Mega City is a giant version of the city of Chicago. The Wachowskis grew up in Chicago and apparently added the names in homage to their hometown. *A large number of facsimiles of other parts of Earth also apparently exist within the Matrix even though most of the Matrix trilogy is set within the Mega City. *#The computer screen in Neo's apartment during his first appearance shows his research. One of the news articles places Morpheus at Heathrow Airport which is in the United Kingdom. *#The protagonist of the short story Goliath visits many other locations in the United Kingdom, including Edgware, North London, Tottenham Court Road, the Northern Line, the Euston railway station, and a house near Dartmoor, all of which are implied to exist within the Matrix (or a future version of it). The protagonist also mentions foreign powers such as the USSR and the Iranians. *#Another such story was from a website of Al-Manar, a Lebanese news company controlled by Hezbollah. *#In the webcomic Déjà Vu, a stockbroker's wife who has the ability to see into the future of the Matrix warns the public that a major earthquake will strike San Francisco. When the earthquake happens, hundreds of lives are saved because of her prediction. *#The ending of The Animatrix short film World Record has a crippled Dan Davis in a wheelchair pushed by a chatty bluepill nurse talking about her aunt "living in a villa in France". *#The Animatrix short film Beyond is set in a part of the Matrix that resembles a contemporary, urban Japanese metropolis highly akin to or quite possibly being Tokyo or Kyoto. Behind the Scenes Filming locations for the Mega City took place in Sydney and Melbourne, Australia as well as Alameda, California. Gallery 01199764matrixmegacity.jpg megacity2.jpg|Overview of Mega City highways from Neo's POV in flyover. matrix-reloaded-neo-overlooking-mega-city.jpg|Neo overlooking the Mega City before meeting the Architect. 211711-50cd893cb6496.jpg|Mega City as seen in Neo's POV during flight. 031105matrixmegacityTheMatrixRevolutionsFinalShotfhd003TMR_etc_004.jpg|A breathtaking sunrise in the Mega City at the end of The Matrix Revolutions. Smith meteors Neo.png Machine city Lighted by destroyed smiths.png|Blocks of Mega City lit up after Neo and Smith's battle. Category:Cities Category:Matrix Locations Category:The Matrix Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:The Matrix Comics Category:The Matrix Online Category:The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:Enter the Matrix Category:Programs Category:Training Programs Category:Locations Category:The Animatrix